Having attained the status as one of the leading leisure time outdoor sporting activities in America, the game of golf enlists participants of all ages. Many golfers enjoy both the fresh air as well as the physical activity of walking several miles. Many golfers, however, have trouble carrying their clubs, bag and other equipment over the golf course, being encumbered by the weight. As a result, many choose to use battery operated riding carts or wheeled pull carts to minimize the amount of exertion experienced. These devices, however, have certain drawbacks. Driving carts eliminate much of the exercise involved in playing golf and pull carts are unnecessarily cumbersome, taking up a great deal of storage space and being difficult to handle. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can partake in a round of golf and gain the exercise benefits it offers, while avoiding the aforementioned drawbacks associated therewith. The development of the invention herein disclosed fulfills this need.
The new and novel apparatus combines the functionality of a conventional golf bag with that of a pull cart in a single unit that eliminates the bulk often associated with conventional pull cart designs. Having the outward appearance of a typical golf bag, the novel apparatus includes retractable wheels in combination with a telescoping handle that allow the bag to be towed along as the golfer walks. The wheels are stored within integral recesses in the body of the bag, but will fold down and out when the pull handle is extended. When in the extended pull cart configuration, the wheels, in combination with the bag, act as a tripod to support the bag allowing the apparatus to stand unassisted. Further, the innovative apparatus is provided with carrying straps, exterior pockets and other such features as normally found on any golf club bag.
No prior art was found that particularly describes an apparatus that satisfies the identified needs of a traditional golf club bag, a bag pull cart and a golf bag stand combined in a single unit that would permit a golfer the flexibility of use without the necessity of acquiring three separate devices.